Bitter Sweet
by Holiday Sean
Summary: Bassem is trying to move on with his life but he can't because of his past pulling him back. Can he finally move on? Or will his life forever be Bitter Sweet. With lies, affairs, secrets, and temptation it's hard not to have a Bitter Sweet ending. [FYI, this is a Bassem x Kimi story. I just don't want to rush it.] (On hold)
1. Day 1 to 3

**Day One**

 _ **Love- (1) :strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties maternal love for a child (2) :attraction based on sexual desire :affection and tenderness felt by lovers (3) :affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests love for his old schoolmates**_

 _"I Love You~"_

The words easily escaped her lips like water. Though she didn't have any meaning behind them words. To her love was simply a game played between two pawns. It has been a while since them three words have actually meant something. People just throws these worlds around freely, those three words and eight letters haves so much affect on a person. Did people even love now and day? Love has been turned from a sacred between lovers to a word people are afraid of. Love was a scary thing but loving someone was even more scarier than anything in the whole world.

For a guy with a boat load of money the word love is flung at him left from right. The love he receives is false because the females are blinded by the gifts to even open up their hearts. It rare to see true love now and days. When someone finds something as pure as love they grasped it so scared to let go because the love could quickly disappear in thin ear. Love was such a common word now the word was thrown into a ton of different sentences.

Can someone love honestly? Was it possible to actually find love, to find true love. He use to think so. He use to think he was in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. That love quickly turned into hate. Comes to prove love doesn't exist. How could you love someone one day then hate them the next? Was that humanly possible? Maybe they were to caught up in the moment to realize they didn't love each other they were simply infatuated with each other. He promised himself he would never love again or have them three words and eight letters slip his laps again.

"I Love You~"

She whispered into his ear sitting down on his lap. He knew she didn't love him because he didn't even love her. She was whispering lies into his ears filthy lies that mean nothing to him. The words escaping her lips use to mean so much to him a long time ago but now they were pure ash. Them three words just blow away in the wind never to return again. He placed his hand on her hip the other bringing the beer to his awaiting lips. He leans closer to her ear pressing his lips against them.

"How much do you love me?" He asked in amusement. He had to satisfy his boredom somehow. These last couple of days had been boring he needed a little excitement. He never went any further then kissing with the females. He only picked the ones that reminded him of her hoping they would take the pain away but that was asking for to much. She was forever stuck in his head and he desperately wants her gone. He grabbed the girls hair pulling her head back his lips hovering over hers. "Tell me how much you love me".

"I Love You so much I can hardly breathe" She whispered her baby blue staring into his eyes. He growled angrily, her eyes they weren't the same they will never be the same. Why couldn't he meet a girl with beautiful crystal blue eyes like hers. This just made him even more anger as he slams his mouth onto hers. She would never be enough! They weren't the same. She didn't love him they were all lies. He slowly pulled away from the rough kiss and pushed her aside.

What was wrong with him? After that night he has changed for the worst. Is this what love and hate does to you? He stared over towards the blue eyed beauty and gives her a sad smile. She was beautiful but she wasn't enough. He didn't want her the eyes weren't the same. He stands up walking out the room leaving her there in shock trying to piece together what just happened. He walked into his dressing room only to be greeted with angry looks from his band mates.

"Bassem! Dude where the hell have you been?" His band mate asked. His first band mate was slightly shorter than him with blonde hair. His name was Zachary or Zack for short. He was like the peacemaker of the band. He was more responsible than his two other band mates, he was mostly there to keep them in line.

Bassem shrugged his shoulders walking pass Zack without even a side glance. He wasn't in the mood to hear his yelling and decided to ignore him. His second band mate was the same height as him with brown hair. Peter was the more chilled and laid back member. He tries to stay out of trouble but it was sometimes hard for him. Peter chuckled removing his headphones as he looked over towards the furious band mate.

"Zack just cut him some slack, he is in that mood again" Peter said dodging a water bottle that was thrown at him from Bassem. He enjoyed teasing him even though it landed him in the hospital sometimes. Bassem had a habit of throwing sharp objects. Peter turned off his music staring over towards his leader. "What was wrong with her this time?".

Bassem sighed heavily running his fingers through his long dark brown hair. He hated taking about his problems with his band mates they just loved teasing him especially Peter. He was lucky had didn't have anything sharp to throw at him. The manager had decided to take away all the sharp objects they had in the dressing room. "Her eyes" he mumble.

"Her eyes?" Zack mumbled after in pure confusion. It was just like Bassem to pick one weird thing that he didn't like about the girls. Zack had to admit all the girls that came to visit him were beautiful. However there is always one thing that makes him turn them down. Last time it was her noser now this time her eyes Bassem was a picky person. "What was wrong with her eyes?".

"Nothing they were beautiful" Bassem said leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling. He was just confusing his band mates even more at this point. Peter who normally understood everything that came out of his mouth was confused at this comment. Bassem closed his eyes relaxing her beautiful crystal blue eyes appearing in his mind. "They weren't the right color".

Zack rolled his eyes, same old picky Bassem. "Why are you so picky with women?" He asked.

Bassem chuckled opening his eyes looking over towards his best mate. He had a nerve calling him picky. "You have a nerve, ever since when seen that girl from our tour in Russia you only went after girls with platinum blonde hair, snow-white skin and ocean blue/green eyes". Zack blinked a bit before his cheeks turned a light pink deciding to ignore his mate. Bassem knew he won this one he always did. Peter couldn't help but laugh at his band mates.

Everything got quiet quickly, Peter returned to listening to his music and Zack was reading an magazine article about them. Bassem allowed his mind to wonder, he was wondering why he was so obsessed with trying to find a girl that looked like her. He hated her didn't he? He didn't know anymore. That day he was so sure he was over her that he didn't want anything to do with her but she just continued to creep in his mind. He just wanted things to be the same but everything was different now.

He was a famous singer, a leader of his own band. He had changed over the past three years. He barely talked to his parents because they didn't agree with his life choices. He didn't let it bother him much since he still kept in touch with his aunt and little brother Zain. He wish he could say the same about his younger brother Rami. He didn't regret the choice he had made and he was never going to regret it.

Their manager walked into the room closing the door behind himself. He was dressed in a black suit with a red and blue polka dot tie. He removed his glasses staring at the three band members with his crimson red eyes. He has a smirk plastered on his lips getting a look of confusion from the three in the room.

Bassem was the first to speak up upon his weirdness. "Why are you smirking like that old man?" He asked receiving a fake hurt look from his manager. Their manager was only five years older than them being twenty five years old. He wasn't an older man but Bassem called anything at least three years older than him an old man. Their manager was quite the handsome man with black midnight colored hair.

"What did I tell you about calling me old man?" The manager said glaring over towards Bassem who was just smirking. Sometimes he wondered why he was even managing these ungrateful idiots. His glare soften as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm only five years older than you".

"Exactly five years my senior" Bassem said just pissing off his manager even more. It was easy to get a reaction out of him it was hard not to mess with him. He decided to leave him alone because he obviously had important news to tell them or he wouldn't be in here because he tried to avoid them as much as possible. "What's the news Nat?".

Nat beams with a bright smile pulling out a chair sitting down. Peter removed his headphones and Zack placed down his magazines this was definitely important. "I just got a call from so guy in Oakland, California willing to pay us half a million dollars to perform at his son's twenty first birthday" he said.

"Your joking right?" Zack asked in complete disbelief his eyes widen in shock. They have only been hot for eleven months their songs playing all over the radio even though they have been making music for three years. Nat looked at him with a huge grin letting him know he wasn't joking at all. "Who is this guy? You have a name?".

Nat furrowed his eyebrows before reaching into his pocket pulling out a piece of folded paper. He unfolded it staring down at the name that was written down with the rest of his contact information. "His name is..." Nat narrowed his eyes to look at the paper but he still couldn't see so he put his glasses on. "Chaz Finster" he said with a smile.

Bassem immediately stiffened at the mention of that name. It couldn't be the same Chaz Finster they had to be at least ten of them guys in Oakland. He needed to stop being paranoid it couldn't be the same guy that threatened to kill him for breaking his daughter's heart. He wouldn't hire his band knowing he was apart of it unless he wanted to kill him. It has been three years since then. Peter and Zack noticed as he stiffened knowing exactly why.

"Did he mention his son's name?" Peter asked trying to get more information. They just couldn't simply jump to conclusions he could be a different guy. Nat looked at the paper shaking his head he didn't understand why the room was suddenly tense from the mention of the guys name. How could he forget all three of them grew up in Oakland, that is where he had discovered them.

"When do we leave?" Bassem said without looking at the manager he was still slightly shocked about hearing that name escaping his lips. He had to calm down and stop jumping to conclusions. There was no way that that Chaz was her stepfather it had to be a different guy it wasn't the same person.

"We leave for the private jet in an hour. We should land in Oakland at nine in the morning" Nat said taking off his glasses replacing them with his sunglasses. He shoved the paper into his pocket without folding it back up. He glanced at the three before leaving the dressing room leaving them alone with their thoughts.

* * *

 **Day Two**

 _"Get out! Get the fuck out Bassem" Kimi shouted angrily at him. She pushed him towards the door. Bassem tried to stay calm, he had no idea why she was screaming and yelling at him. He had just returned to their apartment and she just started flipping out. "I don't want to see your cheating face again!"._

 _Bassem was caught off guard by her sudden out burst. He was cheating on her? Since when? The thought has never crossed his mind before. He started to laugh slightly causing Kimi to give him a strange look._

 _"You think I'm cheating on you?" He asked in between laughter. He finally calmed down looking over towards her. Kimi had her arms crossed over her chest with a stern look. His eyes widen in pure surprise. "You seriously think I'm cheating on you?"_

"Bassem! Wake up" Zack yelled shaking his sleeping band mate. They had landed in Oakland and they needed to get off the jet. He noticed Bassem's face twisted up in pain as if he had been hurt or something. He reached out shaking him one more time before his eyes snapped open. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

Bassem rubbed his eyes nodding his head. "Just had a terrible dream" he mumbles standing up the blanket that was covering him dropping onto the floor. He couldn't believe he was dreaming about that fight, he was lucky Zack had woken him up before the bad part happened. He knew coming back here was a horrible idea, he tried so hard avoiding this place. However god had different plans for him. He stepped off the jet after his other two band mates and puts on his sunglasses blocking out the flashing of the cameras.

They walked over to the waiting car and climbed into the backseat, he was nervous for some reason even though they weren't going to meet Chaz until tomorrow. He just wanted to confirm his gut feeling he knew this was Chaz, Kimi's stepfather. This would be entirely awkward if it was him. If he found out it was him he probably won't be able to work with him. However this was business strictly professional he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of the money they would be making. Bassem glanced around the back seat of the car, Peter was listening to music as usual and Zack was playing a game on his phone.

"Hey guys" Bassem said getting the attention of his band members. The two looked over towards their leader. "We should have a little fun tonight, how about bowliw?" He asked with a small smile. Zack sighs heavily and shrugs his shoulders slightly. He really didn't like playing things like basketball, mini golf, or bowling with his band mates because things start getting serious and fast.

"Sure sound like a fun idea" Peter said with a smirk he went back to listening to his music. Peter knew Bassem just wanted a relaxing time without wondering if this Chaz they were meeting was Kimi's stepfather. They all didn't leave on good terms the last time they have been here. Zack looked up from his magazine over towards his leader. This was hard for him and he could clearly tell. However both Peter and Zack have been wondering what happened that night of the break up.

Bassem didn't tell them anything that was going on. They didn't mind it was his business both they both worry about him. He hasn't been them seem ever since. They break up most her been terrible to change a person like Bassem. It was hard to believe who he has become if you had met him three years ago before the break up. Zack decided to turn on the radio to lighten up the mood when he heard their new single blasting from the speakers.

The beat played for a few seconds before they all heard Bassem voice. This excited them all even though they had two songs on the radio this song was a little more special than the others.

 _"There's a shop down the street,_

 _where they sell plastic rings,_

 _for a quarter a piece, I swear it._

 _Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_

 _not like gold in your dreams,_

 _but I hope that you'll still wear it."_

Bassem had sang his heart out that day with raw emotions. This song was the one he had written for Kimi before the break up it means a lot to him. At first he was a little hesitant about putting it on his new album but he just had to. Just in case she so happened to hear the song. It was all over the radio so she had to had listen to it at least once. They all just sat back listening to the song not even singing alone. These moment deserved the silence. As soon as the song ended the radio people's voice came in.

"That was Endlessly by Minute 3" the radio girl said with a slight giggle. "Say Herny, do you think this song is about a girl in his life? I'm so jealous".

Bassem rolled his eyes they are at it again trying to figure out his personal life. He hated it but that was the con of being a famous singer. People think they know you. They think they love you but in reality it was all fake. Bassem didn't want to her them talk but didn't make a move to turn off the radio even though he wanted to.

" I don't know Juliette, Bassem seems to busy to be having a girl in his life" Henry said.

Juliette grunts in annoyance at her costar before speaking up. "It has to be about someone, you can really tell he is singing from his heart".

Henry chuckled at Juliette's foolishness "whoever she is, is one lucky lady".

Bassem finally turned off the radio getting annoyed with the two DJ's singing from his heart? How could she possibly know that. She was just some crazy fan-girl who drool over all the boys in his band. He sighs heavily looking out the window watching the cloud pass by as they made it their way to the bowling alley.

The walked into the bowling alley without drawing to much attention to themselves. They were there to have some fun so they shouldn't have to worry about some fan-girls running him over. The manager was thinking about buying out the whole bowling alley for the night but decided against it. Bassem sat down on a bench slipping his bowling shoes on with a smirk.

"I'm going to kick you guys asses tonight!" He yelled over the loud music.

Peter rolled his eyes as he was checking out the perfect bowling ball for himself. "You wish lover boy. I'm going to win this".

"Are you two fogetting who kicked your asses last time?" Zack asked. And so it had started. They all weren't giving up without a fight which means only on of them was walking out of this bowling alley a winner. Sure had won last time in New York but this time he was going down.

The first to go was Peter, he had finally picked the perfect ball. He put his fingers in the holes and stared down at the lane trying to line up the bowling ball with the pins. He took a deep breath before drawing his hand back and pressing it forward releasing the ball. The ball rolled down the lane with spinning forceo before knocking down all the pins. "Strike!".

"Beginnings luck" Bassem said over the music as he grabbed the perfect bowling ball. He stared at the pins sticking out his tongue. Bassem wasn't the best bowler but neither was Zack or Peter they just always seem to have pure luck at the beginning. He released the ball watching it roll down the lane knocking down all the pins. Zack was next he grabbed his ball spinning it for good luck which the other's thought was weird. He didn't even try to line it up like the other to did and released the ball knocking down all the pins.

The whole game went on with Peter either getting a spares or gutter ball and Bassem getting spares. Zack had gotten a turkey (the strikes in a row) twice which made Peter and Bassem believe he was a cheater because he was never thing good at bowling before. After awhile they decided to talk a five minute break and eat some pizza because they have grown hungry.

"I don't care you are cheating Zack" Bassem said biting into his pizza sulking. "How did you manage to get a turkey twice! Not even once" Zack simpler shrugged his shoulder with a smirk.

" I have to agree with Bassem, last time you could even get more than one strike. You only won because we just kept getting gutter balls" Peter said glaring at Zack as he smirked. He couldn't believe he was going to win again this was completely unfair.

"You two are just jealous I'm better than you both" Zack said sticking his tongue out at his best mates. "Plus I knew we might play again so I took a couple bowling classes" he shrugged biting into his pizza.

"They have bowling classes?" Bassem asked in confusion. Zack nods his head slowly, he was just happy he was going to walk out the winner.

They all finished eating and went back to playing the game. Bassem and Peter still claiming Zack was a cheater for taking classes. Zack shrugged his shoulders telling them it wasn't in the rules they made up that he couldn't take classes and he wasn't cheating. At the end of the game Zack had walked out the winner with Peter and Bassem mopping as they made their way back to the car. It was already late they have been bowling for the longest time and didn't even noticed how dark it was getting. They just keep calling a rematch whenever Zack had won a game which was all of them. They couldn't believe they didn't think of people that in the rule book. They didn't even know there was a such thing as a bowling class but obviously you could find anything on the internet.

The three were completely exhausted as soon as they entered their hotel sweet and fallen onto the bed they passed out. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow and they weren't going to stay up all night. They wanted to be refresh for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Day Three**

They all woke up at the same time immediately ordering food service. It has been a long night for them and they were all rested well. Bassem was happy he didn't have another dream like the one on the jet. Maybe it was because he was more calm then before. He sat at the table digging into his five courses breakfast. It was delicious, the pro of being a famous singer you get all the amazing food around the world. Bassem didn't feel nervous anymore about meeting Chaz, he was just going to deal with it like the adult he was. They weren't meeting him until the afternoon so they had the whole morning to themselves.

Bassem had gotten dressed in some dark blue skinny jeans with rips at the knees, a sleeveless black shirt showing off his cross tattoo on his right arm, with white vans. He grabbed his black fedora placing it on his head with a smirk. He wasn't going to stay in this hotel room all day. Zack wanted to stay and have fun in the huge pool and Peter wanted to work out in the gym Bassem was the only one who wanted too explore.

Bassem shrugged his shoulders hoping into the car telling his driver to take him to the mall. He would probably caught a movie or something. Maybe he would just eat all the food in the food court or go shopping for some clothing that is California appropriate. He didn't know what to do with himself until the afternoon.

Bassem walked into the mall with the glasses on his face with a small smirk. He was lucky he wasn't easily spotted because he didn't want to deal with anyone right now that he has his relaxing time. He walked around the mall with his hands in his pocket checking out all the stores. Maybe he should get a skateboard, that's what most people did their anyway skateboard or surf. He shakes his head walking into a footlocker.

He had money to spend so why not spend it right? Maybe since he is back he could visit his parents. He could buy his brother's new pairs of shoes as a Christmas gift because he had missed three of them. He felt terrible that he missed his brother's birthdays but he did send them cards and called them whenever he is given the chance. He looked at the shoes and sneakers on the shelf with a small smile. Sure his brother's would love to see him again, he had missed them a lot.

"Do you see anything you like?" A female voice came from behind him. He turned around seeing a girl with dark black hair and icy blue eyes. She had the sweetest smile on her face showing she was friend. He had to admit she was beautiful, maybe he could hangout with her.

"Actually I do" he said removing his glasses holding out his hand. Her eyes widen in surprise letting him know she knew exactly who he was. "I'm Bassem".

The girl finally calmed down from the shock and smiled again shaking his hand. "I'm Sarah".

"Sarah huh? Do you want to hangout with me?" Bassem asked with a sigh. "I'm kinda here alone and don't have any company". Sarah nods her head slowly telling him she gets off in five. Bassem decided to wait until she got off course not without buying the shoes for his brothers.

The two walked out the footlocker and walked around the mall talking about random things. Bassem had found out so much about Sarah. She was in college studying to be a nurse the same thing as Kimi. She has another job working with nurses at the hospital for practice. Bassem was starting to like this girl, she wasn't like the other girls he had met on the rode. The ones that throw themselves at him begging and pleading for his attention. Sarah didn't seem like the type of girl who wants a lot of attention. He could tell she was really shy.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

 _ **Note: I have decided to transfer all of my work to this account. So, all my stories will now be on this account. I have future stories I'll be working on, however I will continue these stories on some slow pace.**_


	2. Day 3 to 4

**Day Three**

 _ **Reunion- (1) :an act of reuniting :the state of being reunited (2) :a reuniting of persons after separation**_

 _"Nice To See You Again~"_

Them words felt foreign escaping his lips. He never thought he could feel more awkward than he did right now. It was strange to him as he looked into the two familiar emerald green eyes. They didn't stare at him with hate only pity. He hated when someone felt bad for him. He had confirmed his gut feeling and he couldn't believe his eyes right now. This had to be a prank someone was going to jump out telling him he got pranked. He narrowed his eyes slightly staring at them man in front of him.

"I wish I could say the same Bassem" Chaz said staring back at him. He face held a calm expression while Bassem's twisted up in pure angry. Who did this old man think he is? Was he trying to get back at him by making him feel pain again. Bassem knew if he saw Kimi again he would break down. She was and always will be his weakness. Bassem tried to stay strong pretend nothing is bother him, but deep down it is eating him out alive.

Bassem needed to calm down and take a deep breath. This was strictly business, but what he didn't understand was why him? Why his band? There was a million other bands way more popular than them he could have hired. He runs his shaky hand through his hair before giving Chaz all his attention.

"Why? Why my band?" He asked bluntly staring at Chaz with a blank expression. He had to keep his emotions under control. He didn't understand why Chaz hated him. Yes he broke Kimi's heart but she broke his first. They didn't know the story but were so quick to choose a side. If Chaz hated him so much why even hire his band? Chaz just stared at him before looking away. The awkwardness was just growing more as the time had passed. The two had completely forgotten about the other people that was there with them.

Chaz sighed heavily rubbing his temples. "Chuckie is a huge fan of your band. It is his twenty first birthday I think he deserves something special" he replied finally glancing at the other people in the room. Nat -the manager was sitting quietly listening to the conversation. Peter and Zack had just stared off to the side feeling how awkward this was.

"You don't have to perform for this party if you think it would be a problem" Chaz said crossing his arms over his chest. He really wanted them to play for the party. Though he knew it would be hard for Bassem. Kimi was going to be there and help planning. He made sure he didn't tell Kimi he was thinking about hiring Minute 3, she would flip out. She probably won't even attend the party and he wasn't risking that.

Bassem nods his head with a small smile. Of course this was about Chuckie, his best friend. His old best friend he should say. Before he even started dating Kimi, him and Chuckie were the best of friends. Chuckie had been slowly slipping away from Tommy's shadow and becoming his own person. Bassem had to do this for him. He owed him that much. "I will perform for this party, not because you asked. But because I owe Chuckie this".

After talking with Chaz he just needed to take a breather so he texted Sarah telling her to meet him at the mall. Bassem walked over towards the food court with his hands in his pocket. He didn't know why but he actually enjoyed Sarah's company. She was nice to be around when he didn't have his best mates around. He waited at the food court for her. He had his black fedora on with his sunglasses. He told her to meet him near the Pizza Hut in the food court.

Sarah wasn't complaining, she wasn't one to freak out over a famous person knowing that before all the fame they were normal people. They are still normal people just with a lot more money. She walked towards the food court with a small smile on her lips. She would have never imagined being friends with someone like Bassem. He was mostly closed in from what she could tell. She could also tell he was scared to let just anyone into his life.

Sarah spotted him by the Pizza Hut and slowly makes her way to him. He seemed to be in deep thought when she approached him. What could he possibly be thinking of? She shrugged her shoulders tapping his shoulder gently. "Hey Buddy" she said with a huge grin. Bassem snapped out his thinking and pulls her into a friendly huge. She felt like her heart was going to explode out her chest. She happily returned the hug with a light blush.

"Hey stranger" Bassem said pulling away from the hug. He gave her the best smile he could master which wasn't much at the moment. He just couldn't get the meeting out his mind. He wanted to do this for Chuckie but his feelings were getting in the way. He just wished they would go away and leave him alone why did he have to have feelings. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure" Sarah said shyly as the two walked around the mall. Their shoulders would brush slightly when they walked to close together. Sarah wasn't one to fall for someone quickly be it a movie star or a pop star. When she normally met famous people she just brushed them off to the side like any other normal person. Bassem was different she could see the pain in his eyes even though he tries hard to hide it.

They both continued to walk in silence, Sarah could tell Bassem was thinking of the perfect words to say. She didn't want to rush him so she stayed quiet something was bothering him. She could tell he wasn't the type of person to simply talk about his feeings. Bassem couldn't think of the words to say it was hard for him. He didn't even know why he wanted to tell Sarah anything about his personal life. He did just meet her today and he already felt close to her.

"I have this problem" he said clenching his fist as he looked ahead of himself. Sarah glanced over towards him out the corner of her eyes. He was struggling to form the words. "I...I was hired by my ex-girlfriend's stepfather to play at his son's party. When I left we didn't end on good terms. I feel like I should perform because I owe his son so much but I feel like if I do perform and I see her all the pain would just start coming back. I won't be able to hold back my emotions".

"You shouldn't have too" Sarah said with a sigh, she received a confused expression from the other. "You shouldn't have to hold back your emotions. Showing emotions don't make you a weak person" she stopped walking and turned around facing him. She grabbed his face gently with her small hands and smiles looking into his eyes. "Not showing emotion makes you was weak person" she removed her hands from his face about to walk away.

Bassem blinked in confusion and without thinking grabbed her wrist turning her around. He wasn't following what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" He asked his voice barely a whisper. Sarah shakes her head with a small smile before touching his cheek.

"I can tell you are in so much pain just by looking into your eyes. You want to scream and cry and that's something you should do it will help a lot. This girl I can tell you are still in love with her, it shows in your eyes" Sarah gives him a small broken smile before leaning forward pressing her lips on his cheek. Bassem blinks in confusion feeling her soft lips on his cheek. She pulled away. The two hadn't noticed the guy behind them taking a picture of the famous Bassem and normal Sarah.

Bassem brings his hand up to his cheek touching where she kissed. "What was that for?" He asked in confusion. Sarah shrugged her shoulders, she felt her heart breaking. Of course Bassem would have someone important to him in his life. She didn't know why hearing him talk about her and seeing how much he loved her killed her inside. Sarah had to leave before she would start crying in front of him that would be embarrassing.

"Just think of it as a thank you" Sarah said looking down at her watch. "I have to go right now but just call or text me when you want to hangout again". Bassem nods his head watching her walk away. He didn't know why but he wanted to go after her, stop her from leaving. He touched his cheek again maybe she was right, he was still in love with Kimi. Bassem was now confused, he could feel himself developing feelings for Sarah but he was still in love with Kimi.

Bassem walked away with a small smile. Sarah is a smart girl if she could read him like an open book just by staring into his eyes.

* * *

Kimi walked down an narrow alleyway with a cigarette between her lips. She has been stressed out because all over the news, and magazine it reveals that Bassem was back in town with his band for some weird reason. She just didn't understand why he would be coming back after three years of being away. She slowly inhales the smoke before exhaling and throwing the cigarette onto the ground. She normally didn't smoke only when she was completely stressed out. It was in the middle of the day and the sun was setting but she didn't want to go back to her apartment just yet. She wanted to enjoy the night out.

Clubbing seemed like the perfect thing to do right now to keep her mind off things. So what Bassem was back in town that didn't mean they were going to run into each other. That would be awkward, they both hated each other as far as she knows. She really didn't want to see him ever again and has cut him completely out her life. She has been dating and had met a few guys but they just didn't fit her taste.

Kimi pulled out her phone texting Lillian, Sasha, and Paulina to have a girls night out and go clubbing. They haven't done that in awhile since she has been focusing more on her career than her family and friends. She is nearly done with college but she also has a part-time job at the hospital to help her get ready. However right now she just needed a stress free night with a couple of girls.

Kimi walked out the narrow alleyway and glances around before making her way to the night club. She really needed this just in case she did run into Bassem. She was kinda hoping if she did, she would definitely be drunk so she won't remember what happened the night day. She walked into the bar with a huge grin on her face grabbing a today and waiting for her girls to come. Having a girls night out has been the best idea she had all week. A few minutes later the girls arrived walking over towards her.

"Kimi!" Sasha yelled running over towards her giving her a huge hug. Sasha is a girl Kimi had met in college, they had shared a room for a year before Kimi moved into her own apartment. Sasha is beautiful girl with light blonde hair and light brown eyes. Sasha is just a sweetheart and a total party goer. "It has been two week since we last hung out".

"I know I just been busy, busy, busy" Kimi said returning the hug. She has missed hanging out with her girls. Kimi turned to Paulina and give her a small hug. "Hey Paulina".

Paulina returned the hug with a small smile. Kimi and Paulina haven't been friends for long meeting at the hospital she works at the girls have only been friends for about two to three weeks. Paulina is a very charming girl with beautiful long strawberry blonde hair and amazing sapphire blue eyes. "Hey Kimi".

"Kimi! I missed you so much!" Lillian said giving her a huge hug with a kiss on the cheek. Kimi and Lillian have been best friends since they were in diapers. They have been inseparable until recently when they have became move busy with their lives. Lillian has been spending a lot more time with her boyfriend Tommy and starting her own business for haircare. Lillian had grown into a beautiful young adult. She has grown out her hair and dyed it a auburn color, her eyes were still a beautiful hazel color. She even decided to wear makeup but on the more natural side. "Let's get wasted!" She cheered along with the other girls.

The night had started out wonderful for the girls especially Kimi. To be hanging out with her girls again felt completely wonderful. Forgetting about Bassem being back in Oakland for the night was a wonderful thing. They all started off light ordering simply beers just wanting to enjoy each others company. However as the night dragged on they started ordering heavier drinks which probably wasn't such a good idea. Kimi was kinda hoping and praying to run into Bassem tonight so she could tell him off and tell him to leave again for another three years. But when she saw him she didn't expect him to be with some girl.

When she first spotted Bassem she was glad he was alone until she noticed a girl with long black hair next to him. Who the hell was this girl? His girlfriend or something pretty sure seemed like it. Kimi didn't understand these feelings she was having right now. She wanted to walk over to them and punch the girl in the face for just being close to him. She growls in frustration before making her way over to her ex boyfriend. Bassem noticed her approaching and quickly looked away this was going to be awkward. Sarah noticed this and figured out this was the girl he was in love with.

"Heyyy Bassemm" Kimi said slurring her words slightly. She was completely wasted and her friends weren't going to help her because they were in the same state as her. Bassem simply nods his head towards her which slightly pissed her off. She laughed bitterly before placing her hands on her hips. "That's all I get? A fucking head nod?".

Bassem was taken back by Kimi sudden aggressiveness. He just didn't know how to react running into her, he could clearly see she was drunk so this was going to cause a slight problem. He remembered while dating her she was the jealous type and she was super protective plus she hated sharing but she was never aggressive. "I don't know what you expect from me Kimi, we haven't talked in three years".

Kimi rolled her eyes and bites down harshly on her bottom lip. She could feel all her bottled up anger about to explode. Maybe getting drunk wasn't such a good idea if she was going to just release all her emotions. Of course she didn't want share all her emotions just her rage. "Who's fucking fault is that Bassem?".

"Your fucking fault Kimi! You were the one who wanted out, you're the one who wouldn't take me back. It's been three fucking years Kimi! How am I suppose to act seeing you? Give you a huge hug and say I miss you? Was you expecting that?" Bassem said in the calmest voice he could master. He couldn't believe they were creating a scene in the bar right now. This just couldn't end up on the news or the front page of a magazine it just couldn't. He needed to take Sarah and leave right now. "Come on Sarah" he said grabbing her hand.

Kimi wasn't going to let them leave right now. She wasn't done talking to him. "And who is she? Some hook up? Your new girl friend?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Bassem narrowed his eyes at his ex girlfriend releasing Sarah's hand. He couldn't believe she was doing this right now. "I don't see how that is any of your business" he said crossing his arms over his chest. He had to admit she looked beautiful tonight and she could still make his heart skip a beat. She still had that affect on him. "If you must know she isn't my girlfriend". Kimi seemed a little relieved to hear this but didn't sure it.

Kimi stared at Bassem for awhile. She had to admit she is still attracted to him and wished they didn't end on horrible terms. She reaches out and touches his cheeks with hesitation with fear he would reject her or move out the way. Bassem didn't move, he couldn't even move if he wanted to. Kimi's crystal blue eyes had a spell on him, one he couldn't break. He knew Kimi was drunk and would never do this sobber so he was kinda taking advantage of this moment in an odd way.

Kimi slowly caressed his cheek before placing her other hand on his cheek. "I was such a fool to let you go. I feel so stupid" she mumbles moving closer to him, close enough to feel his body heat. Bassem was caught off guard with her sudden confession and just stared at her. He needed to leave now before he didn't something he would regret. Kimi was just moving closer and closer until their lips were inches a part. He just wanted so bad to close the space but run away at the same time. This was wrong and it was making him even more confused. It felt wrong because Sarah was right there and he was starting to like her and this could ruin everything. Bassem couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

 **Day Four**

 _ **Mistake- (1) :an error in action, calculation, opinion, or judgment caused by poor reasoning, carelessness, insufficient knowledge, etc. (2) :a misunderstanding or misconception.**_

 _"You Did What?!"_

Bassem covered his ears slightly as his best mate Zack yelled at him in disappointment. He could see why he was mad at him after he told him about the kiss with Kimi that happened a few days ago. He has been avoiding everyone and didn't want to practice at the Java Lava because he fear of running into her. Zack had a reason to be mad at him, he promised them he wouldn't do anything stupid. Bassem turned his head to look over towards Peter who was shaking his head in disappointment, they both couldn't believe he would do something like this. Bassem was mostly disappointed in himself because he just didn't have enough self control. The three were piled up in his hotel sweet, Zack was standing up in the middle of the floor in front of the bed while Peter was sitting down in a chair near the window. Bassem sitting at the edge of the bed with his face in his hands.

"I'm disappointed in you Bassem! You have came to far to go back into this state" Zack said more calmly than before realizing yelling won't get his point across. Bassem knew he was right, he was always right and he hated that. He had came along way, he didn't want to go back into the depressed state he was in before he left Oakland. Bassem sighs heavily and throws himself on his back onto the bed. "You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid Bassem".

"I know Zack! It was a stupid mistake, I was drinking and in a weak state" He murmured narrowing his eyes up at the ceiling. He just wished he had better control especially in front of Sarah. Even though she claimed that she was fine with it he knew it bothered her more than she wanted to admit. She barely answered any of his calls or texts. "I think I messed up a good thing" he said to himself.

"Huh?" Zack said confused by his words, of course he would be because he knew nothing about Sarah. Sarah was somebody Bassem wanted to keep secret for amount, he didn't want her to get caught up in all this drama. Bassem shakes his head towards Zack who just shrugged his shoulders. "Let's not talk about this..." He said grabbing the remote turning on the TV.

"Does Bassem have a special girl in his life? It could be possibly. Bassem leader of 3 Minutes has been caught at the local mall with a black hair girl. Could she be just a friend or more?" The lady on the TV said with a huge grin before showing a picture of Bassem and Sarah. Sarah was kissing him on the cheek and his cheeks were slightly pink. "I think this is a little more than friendship. Let us know what you think by signing-" Bassem grabbed the remote from his best mate Zack and turns off the TV.

Zack and Peter looked over towards Bassem with shock expressions and widen eyes. Bassem cursed under his breath how the hell did he not noticed someone following them around the mall. He was always quick to catch something like this and stopped something stupid from happening. He knew his best mates were going to be mad for keeping this and Sarah a secret from them since he told them everything after it happened. He throws the remote on the bed and clears his throat.

"What the hell? What was that about?" Peter asked still in shock, Bassem has never done anything like this before but since they were back in Oakland he has been slipping up. Peter never imagined his friend being caught with a girl in public since he never took them to public places. "Was coming back to Oakland a mistake?" He asked his leader with an raised eyebrow. Bassem sighs heavily and looks at him best mates with a slight frown.

"It isn't what it seemed, I met her at the mall she was working at footlocker. We hung out a bit and after the meeting with Chaz we started hanging out again, we are just friends I promise" Bassem replied holding up his hands showing his wasn't lying. It wasn't like he couldn't be friends with a girl, and if he was people started to think they were dating or something. He just wanted to be friends with girls with having to be dating them. "They don't understand that I can have girl friends as well".

Bassem ran his fingers through his hair with a huge sigh. Did Sarah see this? His eyes widen slightly what would she think of this.

Zack sighs crossing his arms over his chest looking at the ground before making eye contact with his friend. "You have to be more careful Bassem, you know how the media is. They easily can flip a story to make you seem like a horrible guy" he said, he cared about his mate and hated when people bad talked him. Bassem was a very nice and caring guy but the media displays him as this total bad ass which he wasn't. Though the three didn't know a storm was coming their way.

Bassem nods his head at his best mates words. He knew all to well how the media can make people hate him with the snap of their fingers. He just wasn't in the mood right now to deal with anything. He still need to practice for this birthday bash and write music for a new album they are working on. Maybe he should write a song about Sarah letting her know how he felt. He could feel himself liking her even more for some reason that he couldn't understand. "Sometime I just wished the media would stay out my life".

"Don't we all" Peter mumbled placing his headphones on listening to his music. It never fail no matter where they went he always had to listen to music though his two band mates never know what he is listening to. Peter was always so calm even when Bassem did something stupid he would scold him but in a more calming way than Zack. Sometimes it came across as uncaring but they knew he cared just as much as Zack did. "Just be more careful" he said pressing the play button on his phone.

Bassem's phone started to ring in his phone startling him a bit. His heart suddenly dropped when he saw Sarah's name flesh across the scene. This was the first time in a few days she had called him first, was she finally over what happened with Kimi or was she dumping him as a friend. He allowed the phone to ring without picking it up, he was scared. He had this feeling of fear as if he was going to lose her. His phone started starter ringing again, he couldn't ignore her that would be a childish thing to do. He pick the phone up holding it against his ear.

"Hey Sarah!" Bassem said in the best tone he could master. He didn't want her to hear his fear.

"Oh Hey Bassem, I was wondering if we could talk" Sarah said into the phone. He could tell her voice was unsteady like she was nervous about something. This just made him even more scared than before.

"Sure, hmm...uh.. What you want to talk about?" He asked his voice cracking a bit. His eye widen and he quickly clears his throat. "S-Sorry about that".

Sarah giggled into the phone causing him to blush lightly in embarrassment. " I was hoping we can talk face to face" she replied shyly.

"Yeah s-sure...meet me at the bowling alley in ten minutes" He said into the phone after she agreed he hung up his phone. He hopped off the bed running over towards his closest to get dressed.

* * *

Bassem was nervous as he entered the bowling alley, he didn't understand why. It wasn't like this was his first time meeting up with her. Maybe he was nervous because what was all over the news and front pages of magazines, the whole world thinks he is dating this girl he just recently met. He walked over towards the counter buying out a lane and grabbing his shoes putting them on. If she wanted to talk they could talk and play at the same time so it would be less awkward. He walked over towards his lane and sits down putting on his bowling shoes.

"Bassem!" Sarah's voice came out from behind him causing him to turn and greet her. When he did he made eye contact with a male about his height maybe a inch taller. He has intense teal colored eyes and a head full of auburn color hair. He had a nose ring that connect to his ear. He was dressed in a casual yet formal way with a dark blue button up shirt with the three buttons on the top undone. His shirt was tucked into his skinny jeans that had rips in the knees, he had on all white vans.

Bassem looked at the boy with confusion, why the hell was he here? Could this be Sarah's boyfriend! Does she even have a boyfriend? Of course she would have mentioned him before. "Hey Sarah...umm..who is this?" He asked he didn't want to seem rude with just meeting this mate. However if he was trying to put the moves on her he wouldn't hesitate to try and destroy him. Sarah seemed confused for a second until realizing the boy standing next to him.

Sarah laughs and holds onto his arm. "This is my second cousin, Hunter Oakley. His parents shipped him off to me from London thinking a could probably straighten him out. He is a bit of a bad seed". She said in a low whisper however Hunter could still hear her talking and glares in her direction.

"I can hear you! You do know I have ears right?" He asked aggressively in a thick British accent. Just by hearing his voice anyone could tell he is from England. Sarah simply rolled her eyes and dragged him over to the counter to get their shoes. Bassem watched them wondering exactly why she wanted to talk with him, maybe she wanted him to befriend Hunter.

Sarah and Hunter returned a second later with the shoes on their feet. However Hunter didn't seem happy about this.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bassem asked Sarah as Hunter stepped up to take his turn. He actually seemed really focused and into this game, Bassem wouldn't pin Hunter as a guy interested in bowling. He looked over towards Sarah taking in her beautiful appearance, her black hair was tied back into a high pony tail showing off the heart shape of her face. She was dressed in a sleeveless white crop top and high waisted dark blue skinny jeans and black vans. Honestly to say she looked completely flawless.

Sarah crossed her legs leaning back into her chair giving the other a serious expression. "I know I shouldn't ask this of you but I was wondering if you could befriend my cousin Hunter" she places her hands in her lap and looks down at her hands. "I know this is wrong of me but back in London he just would hangout with the wrong people and while he is here I don't want him to be sucked into the bad crowd you know?".

"Don't worry about it Sarah, I don't mind being his friend" Bassem said with a smile towards her which she gladly returned sweetly. He looked away with a light blush on his cheeks and watches as Hunter rolled the ball down the lane watching him get a strike. It was amazing how good at bowling for someone who didn't seem pleased playing at all. Hunter seemed like a nice person just with a sour attitude.

Hunter turns around and looks towards his cousin with a glare. "Fuck Sarah! I can make friends on my own! I don't need your help" he said with a grunt seeming displeased about the idea of having his cousin pick out his friends. He didn't understand why his family wanted him to be so much like them so he could take over his father's company in London. He really didn't want to live that life and become something he isn't. "You don't have to babysit me, I'm older than you".

"I'm just looking out for you Hunter! You seem to always be drawn to the wrong crowd" Sarah scolded with her arms crossed staring at her cousin. "Plus Bassem is in a band, that's one thing you both have in common" she pointed out standing up grabbing her bowling ball walking over towards the lane to take her turn. Hunter sits down with his hands in his pocket, he just hated his family sometimes. They didn't understand they couldn't change him, he is his own person.

"You know..." Bassem spoke up catching Hunter's attention. "She is looking out for what is best for you even though she isn't going about it the best way. She wants what is best for you, however what is best for you sometimes isn't always right. I understand what you are going through, my parents were supportive of me becoming a singer and leader of a band. They wanted me to choose a more stable career as they put it. Just try to understand what she is doing is out of love" he smiled softly looking over towards Hunter. Hunter stared at him a bit before sighing softly and looking down at his hands.

"I know she is doing this because she loves me, but my parents need to understand they can't change me. I am my own person and no matter what I will also be the boy that loves to make music" Hunter said looking up watching his cousin roll the bowling ball down the lane. She only managed to knock down three of them causing him to laugh a bit. "I love her too, but she can be a bit overprotective and tends to cling to me to make sure I'm not doing something stupid". Bassem laughs and watches Sarah roll the bowling ball again only knock down one more. "She is terrible at this game" Hunter commented.

Bassem could really see that Hunter wasn't a bad guy, he was really funny and friend just with a sour attitude. He learned that he knows how to play the piano, guitar, and violin, he took singing lessons since he was ten and was an amazing singer. Hunter definitely had the attitude to fit into the band. Bassem was thinking about making him of 3 Minutes they are looking for another member anyway. This could really help him with keeping Hunter in check.

* * *

Hunter slowly walked up to the Java Lava with his hands in his pocket. He had decided to ditch his cousin after the bowling alley, he promised his cousin he wouldn't do anything stupid. He just needed time to adjust to his new surroundings, he heard many good and terrible things about America. He opened the door and walked inside taking in the surrounding. He walked up towards the counter staring down at the girl walking behind the counter. The girl had beautiful dark purple hair tied up in a bun with a chop stick, amazing crystal blue eyes. This girl was definitely beautiful Hunter gave her his best charming smile.

"H-How can I help you?" She stuttered with a light blush on her cheek. Hunter looked down at her name tag reading it with a huge grin. She would shift slightly under his intense glaze, he was definitely an attractive guy.

"Yeah Kimi" Hunter said in his thick accent making her melt immediately. He looked up at the menu trying to figure out what he wanted. He would steal glances at the beautiful girl behind the counter and took longer so he could take in her beauty. "I would to have a ice tea" he ordered leaning on the counter with his elbows. "Maybe your number" he asked with an easier eyebrow.

Kimi giggles cutely moving some pieces of fly away hair behind her ear. "I'd get that right away" she said walking into the back room area. She return a few seconds with the ice tea and hands it to him. "That'll be $2.18".

Hunter pulled the money out his pocket and hands it to her. "I was serious about your number" he said with a smirk. Kimi blushed up to her ears and wrote down her number handing it to him. "I'll definitely call you tonight Kimi" he winked walking away from the counter. Hunter looked down at the number as he left the Java Lava and typed it into his phone. He definitely was going to love staying here if he ran into a ton of girls like her. He opened his ice tea and drinks it. Maybe his parents sent him to the right place for once.


	3. Birthday Bash

**Birthday Bash Part 1 of 2**

 _ **Party- a gathering of invited guests, typically involving eating, drinking, and entertainment.**_

 _"Who Is Ready To Party?"_

Bassem shouted into the mic standing on the stage. It was already time for Chuckie's amazing birthday bash they have been working on secretly for two weeks. Chuckie was surely surprised when he walked into the newly decorated Java Lava. He was even more happy to see Bassem there, he didn't believe his father when he said he was going to be able to have 3 Minutes perform at his birthday party. Bassem watched as the crowd cheered wildly, he definitely had to hype up this crowd. He looked over towards Sarah with a small smile before yelling into the mic again.

"I said who is ready to party?!" He yelled louder than before getting the crowd hyped. He pointed towards the DJ who started playing music and everyone started dancing. There were many people at this party, some Chuckie knew others he didn't. They just heard 3 Minutes would be performing and decided to crush the party. Bassem walked off the stage making his way towards Sarah. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked with a smirk.

Sarah had a cup of wine in her hands and nods her head. She was happy she was the legal age for drinking because she definitely was going to need this right now. "I'm having a grand time" she said scanning the crowd as if she was looking for someone. She drinks from her cup again receiving a weird look from Bassem, she looks over towards him with a smile. "What?".

Bassem shakes his head. "The party just started and your already thinking about getting drunk" he said slightly annoyed. He knew why she was getting drunk or so he thought. He thought it had to do with the whole Kimi thing and her being here but little did he knew little sweet Sarah had a huge secret that she would kill to keep silent. Sarah sighs heavily clearly hearing his annoyance and places the cup down on the table.

"If its a huge problem I won't drink anymore until later" Sarah said with a smile wrapping her arms around his neck. Bassem chuckled softly maybe he was overreacting because he was scared about tonight. He didn't want anything bad to happen and he was praying and wishing that it would be a drama free night. However he definitely had to be careful what he wishes for.

"I'm sorry I'm overreacting" he admitted placing his hands on her hips. He leans forward placing his forehead gently on hers. "I'm just a little paranoid with you being here and Kimi being here. And I know you two hate each other's guts but this is a big night for my best mate Chuckie and I don't want any drama tonight. I just want a peaceful-".

Sarah cuts him off with a sweet cherished kiss. She closed her eyes placing her hands on his cheeks with her forehead against his. "Peaceful night, I know this Bassem and I wouldn't mess this night up for you ever and I want you to know that. I know this night means the world to you because of Chuckie and I would never ruin it for you" she lied to him with a small smile looking at him. "I think you should get to the birthday boy". Bassem nods before giving her one last kiss and walking away.

"My darling Sarah, I had no idea you were such a great actress" a voice came out from behind her causing her to turn around quickly. She glared at the tall male with dirty blonde hair and crimson red eyes. "If I didn't know better I would have thought you were actually falling in love with him".

"What do you want Diego?" Sarah asked grabbed the cup again downing the drink, she was going to definitely need this for tonight. Diego smirks slowly caressing her cheeks causing her to flinch away with a frown. "Don't... Don't touch me Diego".

Diego chuckles bitterly harshly grabbing her chin. "Why? I remember you use to love when I touched you Sarah, or should I say Veronica? How are you and Hunter doing? After the accident I would have thought you both would have left." He released her chin and looks down at his watch with an evil grin before tapping it. "You are running out of time and I'm afraid I won't be more gently this time".

Sarah glared at him with hate and moved slightly away from him. She always had a problem with him and dragging her cousin Hunter into it was the stupidest thing she has ever done in her life. After the accident with her mother leaving her blind and unable to move it killed her and it was all her fault. She needed to run and hide her identity running to Diego was dumb because she couldn't get rid of him. "I'm working as fast as I can but I keeping running into trouble with this Kimi girl. She is making things harder and if she was to disappear maybe things would go a lot faster".

"You want me to make her disappear?" Diego asked putting a cigarette between his lips, Sarah nods her head. "Fine!".

"Thank you! With her gone I can have a better opening" Sarah said with a small smirk. Diego grabbed her neck pushing her up against a wall, she closed her eyes tightly as he moved closer to her. She was scared of him and would always be scared of him. He was a dangerous man who can make her disappear without a trace and she wasn't having that and would do anything to stay alive. Even if it means having people disappearing in her place.

Diego chuckles softly tightening his hand around her neck. "I think it is kinda cute that you still fear me, I can still bring fear and pain into your eyes. I remember when that fear and pain was replaced with love and passion Veronica. We use to love each other until he came along taking you from me and he ended up dead because of your carelessness. I pray for this boy's sake you don't actually fall in love with him, you don't want another accident do you?" He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine, he loved how he can make her crawl out her skin. "Until we meet again Sarah, and when we do you better have it" he said releasing her walking away. Sarah started gasping for air doubling over trying to get oxygen back into her lungs. A hand landed gently on her shoulder causing her to jump in fear and surprise.

"Ohh..shit I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you were fine" Bassem asked with concern watching as she recovered from the sudden surprise.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine you just scared the hell out of me don't do that shit again!" She said hitting his chest playfully with a small smile. It was really hard for her not to fall for someone as charming and sweet as him but she had to because she doesn't want him to end up like her ex boyfriend. Dead somewhere in a body bag where no one can find him. Despite what she is doing to him she actually liked Bassem a lot and that was the problem. The reason she needed to get what she needed and leave right away, she couldn't drag him into this. He didn't deserved to be dragged down into this.

Bassem chuckles softly wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his. "I was just worries about you is all sweetheart" he said kissing her forehead. He shouldn't be worried about her, he shouldn't care or love her she didn't deserve all these feelings he had for her and she knew this. She could have picked a different man, but she had to make the wrong choice and pick the most kindest man in the world. This thing was no strings attached for her but she couldn't help but fall in love with him along the way.

"We should get back to this party huh? Introduce me to this birthday boy?" She said nudging him gently in the side. Right now she wasn't going to let this bother her now, she was going to have fun while she can. She was going to worry when the times comes and if the means losing Bassem's trust she was going to have to do it. She just didn't want him getting hurt because of her past life and her stupid mistakes. Bassem gladly walked her over to meet with his best mate Chuckie, who was strangely involved with this but that story is for a different chapter.

* * *

 **Birthday Bash Part 2 of 2**

 _ **Liar- a person who tells lies.**_

 _"Are you having a good time?"_

Bassem asked Sarah over the loud music. The party was finally in full swing and everything was running smoothly, that was only because Kimi and Sarah hadn't ran into each other yet. He was grateful for this, he just didn't want to see them fighting over nothing. He was with Sarah and he was finally happy again. He hadn't thought he would ever find a girl that could replace Kimi in his heart, but he has and that girl was named Sarah. There was just something different about her that he was drawn to.

Sarah chuckles softly with a small nod, "I am." She said honestly. She was having a great time with him. Bassem was such a sweetheart and made sure she was having a fun time, she never had anyone put her first before and that was exciting. She watched him dance and giggled softly, "you have amazing dance skills."

Bassem gives her a cocky smirk, "yeah I know." Suddenly the song changed from a fast song to something more slow and everyone on the dance floor pushed together. A light blush appeared on his cheeks while he moved closer to Sarah and placed both of his hands on her hips. The two started to sway slightly to the music that was playing. He was really starting to fall for Sarah and this was crazy. He had always thought he would be hung over Kimi. It kind of pleased him that he wasn't all over Kimi.

He had already made up his mind about who he wanted to be with, that night at the club was a simple slip up that wouldn't happen again. He looked down at Sarah and smiled softly when she placed her head on his chest. He could feel his heart beating out of control in his chest. He hasn't felt like this in a long time, he had forgotten how it felt to actually have stronger feelings for someone. He could honestly saw that he liked Sarah a lot.

Sarah's smiled widen to the sound of his beating heart, "your heart is beating fast." She mumbled into his chest, she knew he couldn't hear anything. She was really starting to fall for him. Bassem was different from all them other boys, he was an actual gentleman. He just didn't care about relations and actually wanted something that was pure and innocent. He wanted a relationship where they could communicate with each other, cuddle, and share. Was she willing to give him all of that?

She hasn't been so torn in her life. She wanted things to be okay for her, she wanted things to work out. However she also wanted to be with Bassem. She wanted him to only think about her, to only hold her in his arms. If she was to let him go she would never feel like this ever again, she would have to go back to her old tricks. Bassem just made her want to change her ways, he made her want to do the right things and she wasn't use to that feeling. This was all different for her.

The song finally stopped and the two pulled apart. Another fast playing song came on but neither of them felt like dancing again and walked off the dance floor over towards the group of people standing next to a table by the front door. Bassem grinned at the people standing there and wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"Why do you have that grin?" Chuckie asked his best friend with a smirk. Bassem and Chuckie were still best friends even after everything that happened. He was the only one who believed him when he pleaded that he wasn't cheating on Kimi. Chuckie would never think that Bassem would cheat on his stepsister, he thinks she was just crying for attention or her feelings for him were dying so she decided that was the easiest way out of the relationship.

Bassem shakes his head and wrapped his arms around Chuckie's shoulder, "so, twenty one? You can finally legally drink, how does it feel?"

Chuckie shrugged his shoulders, "it doesn't feel any different."

Bassem chuckled lightly. He was happy that Chuckie was still his best friend, he didn't know what he would do if he lost a great friend like him. In all honesty it was unfair on how everyone quickly turned on him. He would have thought Chuckie would have jumped on the same van, but instead he stuck around and defined him. They were truly brothers and wouldn't ask for any other person to have on his side.

* * *

Hunter sighed softly watching Kimi carefully, she hasn't taken her eyes off Bassem the moment he had made his presence known and that was starting to piss him off. He had asked her to be his date, but she barely paid him any attention. He had heard an earful about her from his younger cousin. Apparently she use to date Bassem, however they didn't end on great terms. He was kind of jealous that Bassem was still getting Kimi's attention to this very day. She had basically been ignoring him all day.

He shook his head. He just didn't want to be with a girl who wouldn't give him all her attention. Them two needed to work things out because he wasn't going to be that guy who is just stuck in the middle of all this. He glanced over towards Kimi, she had her eyes narrowed dangerously at his cousin. He had enough of it and walked away from her outside to get some air. He had went out the back and leaned against the building. He just needed some time for himself.

Hunter hasn't had success in relationships in the past. His first girlfriend Bonnie McCray, she was a drug dealer and she had gotten him mixed up in that type of business. She was a beautiful girl with long strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. It was her eyes that had captured and trapped him. He thought she was just the perfect girl, however he had found out she was just a liar.

She had introduced him to the world of drugs, she had him selling everything from marijuana to cocaine. He didn't know she did this at first, he really didn't think she would be in that type of thing. He was only sixteen at the time and she was only fifteen. He didn't ask about the money she was making but she would blow it off. She told him about her parents being divorced which was true and her father giving her money every week, because he doesn't get to see her much. It wasn't until five weeks into their relationship he found out her real job.

Hunter had been having trust issue afterwards, though he didn't leave her because he thought he was actually in love with her. He chuckled softly at the thought and brought a cigarette to his lips, he couldn't believe how dumb he was at the age. Now here he was twenty two years old, still having trust issues. Kimi must have finally noticed he left because twenty minutes later, she was standing beside him.

"Why did you leave?" She asked reaching out touching his shoulder.

Hunter scoffed and inhaled the smoke from the cigarette, "why would you care? You seem to be all wrapped up in Bassem?" He looked away from her. He didn't think he could actually have a real connection with her if she is still high over Bassem. It wasn't going to work out. "I don't date girls who aren't hundred percent available."

Kimi frown at his comment and removed her hand from his shoulder. He was really she wasn't hundred percent over Bassem. It killed her to see him having fun with a different girl, it has been three years and they haven't had connect with each other since. She can understand why Hunter wouldn't want to be in a full time relationship with her, because she wasn't committed. She firmly grasped his arm.

"Listen Hunter, I don't know if I am ready to have a relationship, I still have feelings for Bassem and I know I shouldn't, he is happy with Sarah and I'm not going to lie I'm jealous of her on so many levels," she scoffed and held his arm firmly. "He seemed to moved on and I'm still stuck in the past, I think about what if-"

Hunter sighed and ripped his arm away from her hold, "you need to get your head out of the past Kimi, and stop fucking thinking about what ifs, because that isn't going to change anything." He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. He just can't be around her right now. It just hurt too much to know he'll never be good enough for her and she'll always want Bassem. He wasn't Bassem.

Hunter had a past much worst and he is a horrible person inside and out,"when you find out what you want call me, until then I don't want nothing to do with you." He walked inside with a huge frown. He knows he is being harsh to her, but he didn't want to be the second choice. He didn't want to be with her just because she couldn't have Bassem.

* * *

The party was coming close to an end, Chuckie was drunk off his ass along with Phil and Peter. Phil was laying on the ground in a fetal position sleeping. Peter was on the dance floor dancing with a girl he had right met, they had immediately clicked. Chuckie was making out with his girlfriend Lillian in the corner, he could honestly say this was the best birthday he had been thrown. His favorite band 3 Minutes had performed at least five to six songs and it was 3 in the morning.

Chuckie pulled away from kissing Lillian and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "this...this is..the best...birthday party... Ever!" He chuckled softly and took a swing of his beer. He was intoxicated and won't remember half of the things he did. He pulled his girlfriend back into a heated make out section.

Bassem was down on a stool laughing at his drunken best friend. He was happy he came for his birthday, he thought he was going to regret it. He doesn't regret coming and he definitely doesn't regret meeting Sarah. He connected with her on a emotional level. He took a sip of his beer and looked over towards Sarah. She was sitting down in a chair with his coat over her and she was sleeping. She looked peaceful and adorable.

He chuckled softly and got off the stool nearly stepping on Phil, who had fallen asleep on the floor. He kicked him lightly to wake him up telling him to lay on the table or something. It was early in the morning and he was exhausted. He told Chuckie he was heading out and gave him one last birthday wish. He didn't want to wake up Sarah so he simply carried her to the car and placed her inside and started to drive to his apartment.

A few minutes into the ride Sarah had woken up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned her head to look out the window. A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw Bassem's apartment. It was only her second time coming her, she felt slightly excited. She wanted to cuddle with him and go to sleep, she chuckled softly and placed his jacket on correctly.

Bassem heard her small chuckle and glanced over towards her parking in the driveway. He had rented out an apartment because he would be staying there for awhile, his band was taking a vacation from touring, but even so he was still writing and composing music. He parked and turned off his car getting out. He slightly started to feel nervous, he never had a girl stay over his house before, after his break up. He and Kimi had been living with each other before the whole break up thing. That was only because they were comfortable with each other and have been in a long term relationship.

Bassem and Sarah have only been a thing for a few days to a week or so. He knew this whole thing was probably moving too fast, but in all honesty life was too short to worry about simple things like that. He got out the car and walked to his apartment holding Sarah hands. Her hands were slightly cold,but he didn't care. He loved her hands they were small and fit perfectly in his.

They reached his door and he unlocked in stepping inside with her. The apartment was a nice size with two bedrooms, just in case a friend wanted to chase if they were too drunk to go anywhere. He had already gave Sarah the tour and skipped all the simple things going straight to the bedroom. Bassem was getting ready for bed, however Sarah had different things in mind. She walked over towards him and kissed him gently on the lips, backing up to the bed until they both fell onto it.


	4. Day 6

**Day Six**

Bassem had woken up the next morning with the hugest headache in the entire world. He could barely manner to open his eyes, last night was kind of a blur to him. He couldn't remember half of the things he did. Although, he remembered the soft skin of his girlfriend's last night. It was something he never thought about doing before, however he did it with his girlfriend of a week last night. Maybe he was able to do it with the help of liquor. He was drunk, but not as drunk as Chuckie was last night.

Chuckie was completely wasted, he couldn't walk straight. Normally he was a shy guy, however last night he was all over his girlfriend last night. It was refreshing to see Chuckie like that last night, knowing he will return to his normal self in the morning.

Bassem chuckled softly at the thought and removed the covers from himself. He made sure he didn't walk up his girlfriend with any noise. He wanted her to wake up to something good. He hasn't felt like this for someone since Kimi and he had girlfriends before her and none of them held a special place in his heart like them two girls.

He had only been with Sarah for a week, however he felt this strong connection to her. He walked into his kitchen to the apartment he was staying in until they left to go on tour in a few months. He walked over towards the coffee maker and started to make her some coffee. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, however he had found out his girlfriend loved coffee.

Bassem was the type of person to remember the smallest thing about someone. Like how Sarah hated the small of cooked blueberries. It was the simple things he loved to remember. He grabbed a cup out of the cabinet, and poured the coffee into the cup. He also remembered she loved the smell of fresh coffee.

He smiled softly and walked back into his bedroom, he walked over toward her side of the bed and place the cup down. He reached over towards her face and placed his hand gently on her cheek leaning forward placing a kiss on her lips. "It's time to wake up Sarah."

Sarah groaned softly from the gentle touch of his lips on hers. She slowly opened her eyes blinking slowly a bit to get her vision to focus. The sight of seeing Bassem in her vision caused a huge smile to break out. "Good morning," she said sitting up and stretching her arms over her head with a small yawn.

"Good morning beautiful," he said kissing her forehead gently. "I made you a cup of coffee, I have to get ready for a guys days out, I'll be back in two or three days, but you can stay here as long as you want." He walked over towards his closest grabbing clothes before walking into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed for the day.

* * *

Bassem stood about the bus stop waiting for his friends to get off the bus. He has been waiting for a good twenty minutes for these two to come, this bus was taking twenty years to come and he was growing frustrated.

The bus finally arrived a couple minutes later and his two friends he had been waiting for hoped off. The first on to get off was a male about 5'11 with dark purple hair and honey brown eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt and black pants, and a blue and red baseball cap. The next to step off was a male around 5'9 with messy ginger colored hair and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a white and green shirt with black pants, and his curl hair which was usually hidden behind a hat was out.

"Dude, the bus tied flattened" the ginger said with the slight roll of his eyes. "I swear we were suck in the middle of nowhere for two hours," he grabbed his bags and walked over towards Bassem with his brother behind him.

Bassem's arms were crossed over his chest with a huge grin, "I was just about to leave to here." He walks closer to them and pulled them into a hug, "It's been awhile Dil and Tommy."

Dil laughed softly with a small nod, "we would have came to Chuckie's birthday bash yesterday, however this was the only available flight here."

"I hope Chuckie isn't too upset with us, with me directing a movie in London and Dil playing one of the main characters, we finished shooting the entire movie yesterday," Tommy said with a small chuckle. He wanted to appear at Chuckie's party, however he was hung up on his job and he couldn't just drop everything.

Bassem waved his hands a bit, "Chuckie wasn't upset at all, he was enjoying himself, completely drunk off his ass." He reassured them. He grabbed both of their bags and walked towards his car putting them in the truck. "He is just happy you two made it to the camping trip he had planned."

"Of course! We wouldn't miss this for the world, it's the least we can do for missing his birthday bash," Dil said walking over towards the car getting into the back seat.

Tommy hopped into the front seat, it felt so much better to be home. They were both homesick back in London, however they had a job to do.

"I hate to ask you this, but how was things with Kimi?" Tommy asked slightly worried things didn't go well. He knew both Kimi and Bassem for a long time, and he knew how Kimi could get.

Bassem shrugged his shoulders and started to drive off towards the camping site. "The whole thing with Kimi isn't a problem right now, I have a girlfriend to keep me busy and I hardly think of Kimi anymore, I'm over her."

Dil's eyes lighten up at this news, " you have a girlfriend dude? Tell us all about her Bro."

"Her name is Sarah Oakley, I met her in the mall, she is studying to become a nurse, she is the most prettiest girl I have laid my eyes on, I think I might be in love with her," Bassem said with a light blush on his cheeks. He was falling deeply in love with her. However, Kimi was still in the back of his mind pulling him back from completely falling for her. He couldn't say he was in love with Sarah, but he was falling in love with her.

Bassem pulled up to the camping site and parked his car in between Chuckie's and Phil's before getting out. He opened his truck and grabbed his bags leaving the other two to grab their own. They walked a mile or two before they had met up with Chuckie, Phil, Zack, and Peter at the exact camping site.

When they arrived the others were still putting up their tents.

"Bassem! Tommy! Dil!" Chuckie yelled with a huge grin. "We thought you guys got lost finding your way to the camping site."

Bassem rubbed the back of his neck with a light laugh, "we kind of did get lost for a split second." He seems he had taken the wrong turn and ended up at someone else camping site, it was kind of embarrassing on his part.

"Leave is up to Bassem to get you guys lost," Zack said while he finished putting up his tent. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead, it was baking outside today. He grabbed his small hand held fan and turned it on letting it cool down his face.

Bassem rolled his eyes at his mate, "it was only for a spilt second."

Peter chuckled softly, "remember we he got us lost in Ireland?, we couldn't find our way back to the hotel for two or three hours, I thought we would have to call Nat."

"If we would have done that, we would've be in a shit ton of trouble," Zack said sitting down in his folding chair, he grabbed his water bottle taking a sip. "We weren't even suppose to be out, since we had to do a concert two hours after we got lost, we vowed to never follow Bassem's direction ever."

Chuckie laughed at the story, "who knee Bassem had such bad sense of directions." He grabbed his bag and took out a six pack of beer. This camping trip was going to be a little party for Chuckie's birthday with just the guys. "So, Phil, I heard from Lillian, you have a new girlfriend."

Phil grabbed a can of beer and opened it rolling his eyes, "she can never keep her mouth closed about my relationships." He took a sip of his beer and sat down on a log, "her name is Hazel Levine, she is the one I'm telling you guys this, I met her about two months ago, she is a medical school student studying to become a doctor."

"Wow Phil, who knew you were into smart girls," Tommy joked grabbing a beer for himself and his brother. "Am I the only single on in this group of friends?"

"No, you have Zack, Peter and Dil who are single right along with you buddy," Bassem pats his shoulder and grabbed a beer before working on getting his tent up.

"Hey!" Zack shouted with a small laugh. "Being single isn't such a bad thing you know? I'm just looking for the perfect girl, after all those other girls didn't work out I'm taking a break, dating when your famous is fucking hard," he took another sip of his water. He was drunk last night, so for the time being he was staying away for alcohol.

"I have to agree with Zack," Dil said running his fingers through his ginger curls. "Dating when famous is hard, you can really tell if the girl loves you for you or for all the money you've been making and it's rare to find a faithful girl."

Zack and Peter nods their head in agreement.

Chuckie chuckled softly, "it's a good thing Phil and I don't have that problem, since we aren't famous." He sat down in his chair and chugged some of his beer, "we don't have to worry about girls using us for our money."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Chuckie, you've been with Lillian for six years already, even if you were famous you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"That's completely true, you've been with her for awhile, when are you planning on popping the question?" Phil asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Chuckie had thought about asking Lillian to marry him countless times, he has been waiting for the perfect moment. He was in love with Lillian, they have been dating since high school and he really wants to put a ring on her ring finger. "I plan on asking her after this trip, I brought the perfect ring."

"Finally, my best friend is going to pop the question to his lady!" Bassem said patting his shoulder with a huge grin. "You'll probably the first one of us to be getting married Chuck!"

* * *

Kimi groans loudly leaning down on her best friend's bed, "I can't believe he moved on from me Lillian! I'm so in love with him and it hurts to see him so happy with that bitch Sarah!." She yelled into the pillow.

After she found out about Bassem being in a relationship with some girl named Sarah, she has been in a depressing mood. She knew she fucked things up with Bassem three years ago, but she wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted to be the one to go home with him at the end of the day. She wanted him to kiss and hold her like he use to, was that to much to ask for?

Lillian pats Kimi's back gently, she was sick and tired of her whining. However, as he best friend she had to listen to her problems. "What about that Hunter guy? You really didn't give him that much of a chance."

"I ruined things with him Lillian! He told me I have to get over Bassem and then try again with him," she cries into the pillow. "I really liked him, but I ruined thing with him."

Lillian rolled her eyes, leave it up to Kimi to let such an amazing guy go, "how about you give him a call and see if you two can start over? You never know,he could be the person to make you forget about Bassem."

Kimi sits up slowly and wiped the tear away with the back of her hands, "do you think he would want to start over?" She asked. She honestly does like Hunter, he is a complete gentleman and his accent was lovely. Maybe he could be the person to keep her mind off Bassem, since he doesn't seem to care for her at all.

"Are you dumb? Of course he will," Lillian pushes her lightly with a big smile. "You're beautiful, smart, and funny, he'll be a fool not to give you a second chance girl." Lillian pulls her into a hug, "you deserve to be happy Kimi, I don't want you to dwell on the past and keep hurting yourself." She grabbed her phone and hand it to Kimi, "now go give that boy a call."

Kimi grabbed her phone and nods her head, "thank you Lillian, you're the bestest friend in the world." She stood up off the bed and runs into the bathroom to give Hunter a call. Hopefully, he gives her another chance, it was time for her to finally move on.

* * *

 **Note:** Okay, I'm looking for female characters for Zack, Peter, Tommy, and Dil, if you have an original characters or favorite pairings for each character please put them in the review or inbox me their information so I could add them in the next chapter. For people who are confused about who owns which character I will have the disclaimer ↓.

 **Disclaimer:** Zack (Celrock), Peter (TCKing12), Bassem (TheUnknownAuthor), Hunter Oakley (Sean-Darren), Sarah Oakley (Sean-Darren), and Hazel Levine (Hazelnut Swirl).


End file.
